Infection
by ChaosTheDark08
Summary: A final message left on the computer... Hinted PewDieCry, feels.


I...I don't have long...but I want to leave this as my last message to you. In case you don't get here before I...no...don't think like that.  
I can already feel it...my thoughts changing into nothing more than 1s and 0s...hell, I can't even move anymore. The 'infection', as everyone has decided to call it, has sped up...it hurts. It hurts so much...  
Haha...my body is glitching up...it sends a shockwave of pain through my very being...but you get used to it. I mean, its strange at first...but what was I saying?  
Oh yeah, infection. So I'm writing this with my thoughts, somehow. I mean, my brain burns with every letter, but it's still kinda cool. Still kinda relieved about the 'unable to move, unable to scream' thing, otherwise everyone would be begging me to shut up! How ironic that would've been...everyone always begs to hear my voice and then in my final moments...nothing.  
Oh dear god, this is bad. I'm laughing mentally at my own pain and suffering, and I'm about to die. Surely I'm insane? I wish I was...then this could all be a delusion...but its not. You'll get here and find a living glitch, stuck in a chair, infecting every video, fan art, fiction...anything Cry-related...  
I should really explain. It started about two months ago. I had you staying...I had just moved into the new place...everything was cool. About a week passed, you went back to Italy, I settled. Still, everything was fine. Then, I started making videos again. Yet this time, it was different. I don't know how but it sparked something off inside of me. I found myself wanting to spend more and more time indoors, making videos, updating stuff, looking at fan-art...it really didn't seem that strange at the time. I began to do Surprise Streams more and more, and even tried to make Late Night longer. Bit by bit, it was eating my life away. I spent so long making videos, adding those 'blink and you'll miss it' lines of text, perfecting the sound...that it became part of me, ever controlling, ever growing. I became obsessed with my videos, and when I wasn't making them, I made co-op's with you. I had hardly any time for friends or family...or even my fans. About three weeks of pure videos passed, and then I began to read my messages. It wasn't good news. All of it was the same. Show my face, self-advertisement, my voice makes people...you get the idea. All the hate I received for co-op's and everything else just bubbled up inside of me.  
It gave the virus the spark of life it required.  
The videos became filled with anger and swearing. They were sloppy and far below my usual standards. I didn't care. I was filled with an unexplained rage that I couldn't escape. It was a vicious cycle. I would receive even more hate for crap videos, which would in turn feed the fire to worsen them. I became the cancer of the internet, polluting my viewers with filth and anger until it was too late. The infection had overcome me, spread far too much to contain.  
Even now, I can feel myself becoming nothing more than lines of computer code. I never intended it to happen...but soon I'll be nothing more than a corrupted robot, serving only to destroy. The worst virus in history. I'll be instantly downloaded onto any computer which views anything to do with me, and then destroy it, but not before sending every site ever visited a lovely fan picture.  
Its ironic really. The fans saw it coming. Virus!Cry, as I will soon be called, existed long before any of this happened. I wonder if the creator of him knew this would happen...  
Scott, Red and Russ came over earlier to say their goodbyes. They all began to cry, saying that they'd miss me and that they would inform the fans of my 'death'. I guess it is like dying really, there's not going to be anything left of me, the real me.  
But the thing that breaks my incoded heart is you, Felix. I asked you to stay for Christmas because...I needed to see you in the flesh. I've loved you Felix since that fateful day in September...but you never knew. And you'll never know...until its too late. I'm sorry I never got to tell you in person...I really am. I thought about 'maybe it won't destroy the true me, I'll be in there somewhere and he can talk to be then'...but its no use. The Cry you know...the Cry that loves you will be long gone by the time you arrive at Florida. And, who knows, maybe that's a good thing. You won't have to live and do co-ops while thinking 'he loves me and I don't love him back'.  
I can hear you opening the door so quietly, to not disturb any recording that could be going on. You understand how frustrating that is. You don't know why I sent you a ticket here with the small note of 'Hurry'.  
But you're just a little too late Felix.  
So Felix, as I fear my time is up, I have one last thing I want to say. Something that I've wanted to say for a very long time...  
_I love yo-_  
** corruption 100%  
has been uninstalled.  
has been deleted.  
ERROR: System failure imminent  
Virus! installing  
ERROR: Data corruption 86%  
Virus! has been installed  
ERROR: System failing  
ERROR: Data corruption 94%  
FATAL ERROR: Data corruption 100%  
System failure  
System shutting down**  
1 l0vE y0U  
g0oDbYe...  
**-system corruption-**

_I love you too, Cry..._


End file.
